


Tähtivalonjuhlanloitsu

by Afeni



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afeni/pseuds/Afeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yda on löytänyt Waking Sandsin varastosta mystisen loitsukäärön ja ehdottaa Y’shtolalle, että he kokeilisivat loitsua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tähtivalonjuhlanloitsu

Tähtivalonjuhlan aikana oli hyvä unohtaa murheet ja keskittyä nauttimaan elämän suomista onnenhippusista. Y’shtola oli päättänyt tehdä juuri niin ja vetäytynyt omaan nurkkaansa Waking Sandsin piilopaikassa. Seurakseen hän oli valinnut lasillisen sopivan säkenöivää, hiljaisen hempeää viiniä ja kirjan, joka painoi kuin behemothin poikanen.

Y’shtola ei ehtinyt kuitenkaan kuin leikitellä viinin maulla kielellään, kun Yda tupsahti samaan pöytään. Y’shtola kohotti katseensa. Yda virnisti ja suoristi päässään keikkuvaa punaista lakkia. Tällä oli yllään sen kanssa yhteensopiva mekko tavallisen valkoisen asunsa sijaan eikä tämä ollut edes peittänyt silmiään. Yda oli epäilemättä tunkeutunut omalla tavallaan Tähtivalonjuhlan ytimeen. Tämän kasvoilla karehti suorastaan niskakarvat pystyyn nostattavan innostunut ilme.

”Katso, mitä minä löysin!” Yda hihkaisi ja löi pöytään käärön, joka näytti niin kellastuneelta, että olisi saattanut murentua moisesta käsittelystä. Y’shtola kurtisti hetkellisesti kulmiaan, mutta yritti näyttää varovaisen kiinnostuneelta. Hän tiesi, ettei Yda tarkoittanut pahaa, päinvastoin.  
”Mikä se on?” Y’shtola tiedusteli ja taittoi kirjansa sivusta kulman, ennen kuin pukkasi kannen alas.  
”Löysin tämän käärön varastosta, jossa säilytetään muitakin vanhoja asiakirjoja. Se sisältää loitsun, jota voi käyttää ainoastaan Tähtivalonjuhlan aikaan”, Yda hehkutti. ”Uskoisin sen kiinnostavan sinua.”  
”Ei kuulosta tutulta…” Y’shtola tuumasi. Hän yritti muistella, olisiko kuullut maininnan vain Tähtivalonjuhlan aikaan käytettävästä loitsusta, muttei kyennyt palauttamaan mieleensä ainuttakaan. Oliko Yda tehnyt oikean löydön? Ja miksi tämä oli ylipäätään ollut varastossa? Mikäli Y’shtola oikein muisti kyseinen huone ei lukeutunut Ydan suosikkipaikkoihin eikä tämä ollut aiemmin juuri esittänyt kiinnostusta sen sisältämiin vanhoihin opuksiin ja kääröihin.

Y’shtola ojensi kätensä tarttuakseen kääröön. Kenties loitsun lukeminen auttaisi häntä ymmärtämään Ydan kuplivaa intoa.

Yda ei kuitenkaan antanut kääröä Y’shtolalle vaan nykäisi sen takaisin itselleen ja rullasi paperin auki. Se rahisi, muttei sentään murtunut Ydan kokemattomasta käsittelystä huolimatta.  
”Tässä sanotaan, että meidän on löydettävä korkealle ripustettu mistelinoksa”, Yda ilmoitti. Y’shtola kohotti kulmiaan. Hän tiesi kyllä, minkälainen kasvi misteli oli ja missä sitä kasvoi, mutta…  
”Oletko varma, että siinä sanotaan ’ripustettu’? Sehän tarkoittaisi, että oksa olisi taitettu irti ja joku olisi laittanut sen esille.”  
”Niin tässä lukee”, Yda vakuutteli. ”Lisäksi tämän mukaan aina hieman ennen Tähtivalonjuhlaa punasylphit kulkevat pitkin Eorzeaa ja jättävät mistelinoksia sopiviin paikkoihin, kuten oviaukkojen yläpuolelle.”  
”Punasylphejä ei ole olemassakaan. Ne ovat lasten satu, jota ker-”  
”-rotaan Tähtivalonjuhlan aikaan”, Yda päätti lauseen Y’shtolan puolesta. ”Tiedän, mutta entäs, jos punasylphit eivät olekaan satua?”  
”Ne ovat”, Y’shtola hymähti, mutta itsepäinen ilme pysytteli Ydan kasvoilla. Y’shtola ei muistanut, milloin Ydan siniset silmät olivat säihkyneet yhtä kirkkaina, mutta eipä tämä toisaalta kovin usein niitä toisille paljastanutkaan.

Yda rapisteli käärön kanssa. Y’shtola oli aikeissa hypätä takaisin seikkailemaan kirjansa sivuille, kun Yda ponnahtikin seisomaan ja kiskaisi hänet pöydän äärestä.  
”Tule minun mukaani! Tarkistetaan kaikki Waking Sandsin oviaukot. Ja äkkiäkös käymme pyörimässä Vesper Baynkin läpi, ei tämä nyt niin suuri paikka ole!” Yda intoili. Y’shtola loi pitkän katseen toveriinsa.  
”Mikset pyydä Papalymoa mukaasi?”  
”Hän on jossain Thancredin ja Uriangerin kanssa. En halua odottaa vaan selvittää tämän mysteerin nyt välittömästi.”  
”Minfilia saatt-”  
”Hän meni tapaamaan äitiään.”

Mikään Y’shtolan vastaväitteistä ei yksinkertaisesti uponnut Ydaan. Tämä puristi paperikääröä toisessa kädessään ja piteli toisella kiinni hänen ranteestaan. Lopulta Y’shtola kohautti olkapäitään ja suostui seuraamaan Ydaa kierrokselle pitkin Waking Sandsia ja Vesper Bayta. Luultavasti hän pääsisi nopeammin takaisin kirjansa pariin, kun antaisi nyt periksi.

Waking Sandsissa ei näkynyt sen enempää punasylphejä – joihin Y’shtola ei sivumennen sanoen edelleenkään uskonut – kuin mistelinoksiakaan, joten naiset joutuivat jättämään piilopaikan taakseen ja livahtamaan ulos Vesper Bayn iltaan. Asukkaat olivat tehneet parhaansa koristellakseen pienen rannikkokylän vihrein köynnöksin ja lumiukoin, vaikka Thanalanissa ei koskaan satanut lunta. Myös erilaisia valoja oli ripustettu ikkunoihin, pylväisiin ja ovenpieliin. 

Yda kipitti käärön kanssa edellä, Y’shtola askelsi rauhallisemmin perässä ja nautti tähtien tuikkivasta valosta. Hänen katseensa harhaili taivaalle huomattavasti useammin kuin oviaukkoihin, mutta Yda piti huolta, ettei yksikään jäänyt tarkistamatta.

”Täällä!” Yda hihkaisi yhtäkkiä. Y’shtola käänsi katseensa toverinsa suuntaan ja näki tämän viittilöivän kaarevan oviaukon yläosaa. He olivat tulleet kylän laitamille eikä missään näkynyt ketään. Oli niin hämärää, että oli suoranainen ihme, että Yda oli ylipäätään huomannut mistelinoksan.

Kun Y’shtola pääsi lähemmäs, hänkin erotti oksan, joka oli työnnetty kahden kiven väliin jäävään rakoon. Kenen lie tekosia, mutta tuskin sylphien ainakaan.  
”Entä nyt?” Y’shtola ei silti voinut olla kysymättä. Hän oli ollut varma, etteivät he löytäisi mitään, mutta siinä mistelinoksa vain nökötti hänen silmiensä edessä.  
”Ohjeen mukaan meidän tulee seisoa oksan alla.”  
”Meidän? Molempien?” Y’shtola varmisti. ”Millainen loitsu se oikein on?”  
”Se vapauttaa Tähtivalonjuhlan suurimman voiman.”  
”Kuulostaa epäilyttävältä.”  
”Hyvän voiman, ei siinä ole mitään vaarallista.”  
”Uskoisin, että olisin kuullut sellaisesta loitsusta…”  
”Tule nyt vain tänne!” Yda kyllästyi jälleen vastaväitteisiin ja nykäisi Y’shtolan lähes kiinni itseensä. Kun Y’shtola vilkaisi ylöspäin, hän näki mistelin olevan tarkalleen heidän yläpuolellaan.

”No niin, seuraavaksi sinun pitää laittaa silmät kiinni”, Yda jatkoi. Y’shtola kohotti kulmiaan. He olivat hänen makuunsa aivan liian lähekkäin, miltei kiinni toisissaan. Ydan katse oli kuitenkin kuin nälkäisen chocobonpoikasen. Sille ei voinut sanoa ei. Huokaisten Y’shtola suostui painamaan luomensa kiinni.

Jokin pehmeä ja lämpöinen tupsahti vasten Y’shtolan suuta ja imaisi kokeilevasti hänen alahuultaan. Hän henkäisi ja räväytti silmänsä auki vain nähdäkseen Ydan kasvot aivan liki omiaan. Hän ei ehtinyt sanoa sanaakaan, kun jostain kantautui pamahdus ja tähtitaivas peittyi räiskyviin valoihin. Yda pomppasi ilmaan ja tyrskähti.  
”Me teimme sen! Vapautimme Tähtivalonjuhlan suurimman voiman!” Käärö, jota Yda oli puristanut kädessään, leijaili unohtuneena maahan.

Y’shtola räpytteli hetken silmiään ja sipaisi alahuultaan sormella. Mitä oli juuri tapahtunut? Hän tyrkkäsi vaistomaisesti syrjään sekavat tuntemuksensa ja sieppasi pudonneen käärön maasta. Valojen räiskyessä sen lukeminen oli vaikeaa, mutta nyt hän saattoi huomata, ettei se ollutkaan niin vanha kuin ulkonäkö äkkiseltään antoi olettaa, ja hän tunnisti käsialankin, jolla loitsu oli kirjoitettu.

”Thancred… mitä ihmettä?” Y’shtola mutisi Ydan yhä riemuitessa ilotulituksesta. Kun Y’shtola kohotti katseensa kääröstä, hän olisi voinut vaikka vannoa näkevänsä liikettä läheisessä pusikossa.


End file.
